


GO SLOW

by dancermk



Series: Satisfy Me [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Mickey Milkovich, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Fun, Ian has glasses, M/M, Nerd Ian Gallagher, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Seduction, Smut, Top Mickey Milkovich, part two of Manhandled, role play, virgin bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk
Summary: Ian is a straight-laced college boy when a dangerous looking black-haired, blue eyed man approaches him looking for a little fun! Ian thinks maybe it's time he took a few risks in life...THIS IS PART 2 OF "MANHANDLED" - that I had many requests for! Hope you enjoy!! ;)(You can read this without having read Manhandled but better to read part one first for the timeline.)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Satisfy Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959118
Comments: 75
Kudos: 199





	GO SLOW

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say for this fic that Ian has an impressive refractory period!  
> I had so much fun writing this - so thank you to all those that requested it and motivated me to write it!!

Ian is sitting in the quad on his college campus feeling a little down in the dumps. Kristin, his first, and only, girlfriend split up with him the previous night, and although he wasn’t surprised, it still hurts. She’s the only girl he’s ever been with, having started dating in their freshman year of high school. 

Now in his freshman year at college, he can’t imagine being single again after 5 years in a relationship. When he got up this morning, he put on his best skinny jeans with his favourite button up, adding a bow tie to match his glasses. Even if he feels like shit it doesn’t mean he has to look like it. Maybe he needs to take more risks in his life? He’s always played it straight - doing what his parents want, never getting into trouble, getting perfect grades so he can get a perfect job. He feels bored, waiting for that thing, or person, who can give him that once in a lifetime thrill. 

When he lifts his head up from his journal, he spots a guy that looks incredibly out of place. He’s got on ripped black jeans and a black wife beater, plus a worn leather jacket over the top. He’s seated on the next park bench, legs spread wide, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Ian thinks he looks dangerous as fuck and can’t look away. The man’s hair is pitch black, and as he pulls the cigarette from his lips, he looks straight at Ian. Holy fuck! Piercing blue eyes roam up and down Ian’s body while smoke flares out from his nostrils. This guy is so cool. And everything Ian is not.

Feeling himself blush, he looks away. How embarrassing! The guy will probably beat the shit out of him for staring.

“Hey Red, you know any good places to party around here?”

Ian freezes. Shit, he must be talking to me. How many other people around here have red hair? He doesn’t look up, instead he pretends he’s writing in his journal. Then he feels the sun disappear as a shadow casts over his body. The guy is standing right next to him. Holy fuck. Then he puts one foot up on the bench and leans forward. Ian freezes, pen in mid-air.

“Yo, Red. You hear me? Any good places around here to have a little fun?”

Ian bites his lip and risks looking up. Why is this guy talking to him? What does he want? “Umm, I’m not too sure, I don’t go out much.”

“Why doesn’t that fuckin’ surprise me? Maybe you should get out and live a little. You want a smoke?” 

The guy holds the pack open, a smirk on his face. Ian doesn’t smoke. He tried it once when he was bullied in freshman year - he choked and felt sick. But for some reason he reaches out to take one, then puts it between his lips. The guy ignites the lighter and tells him to inhale. Immediately he chokes. 

An amused chuckle rumbles out of the man’s chest and Ian goes bright red. “Take it easy there, Red.” A warm hand pats him lightly on the back before coming to rest on shoulder. Ian doesn’t know why, but this guy is making him feel flustered. Hot. 

“What’s your name,” he asks, gaining confidence. 

“Jimmy.”

Jimmy sits down next to him, real close, and their knees touch. What is the deal with this guy? This Jimmy?

“You got a name kid, or am I just gonna keep calling you Red.”

Ian considers telling him his real name, but at the last minute chickens out. “Oh shit, sorry. I’m Archer.” Ian is putting the cigarette in his mouth every now and again, pretending to inhale. 

“You ever gonna tell me where I can find some fun around here, Archer? I’m just passing through, so don’t know where to fuckin’ start.” 

He watches Jimmy's eyes scan his face, pausing on his mouth, then trailing down his body and back up. If he’s telling the truth he’s had men look at him like this before, but it feels different when Jimmy does it. His heart is beating fast, and he starts to sweat. What is he thinking right now? He struggles to swallow and butts out the cigarette. 

“I couldn’t tell you, Jimmy. I just split up with my girlfriend and we never went out much.”

“Girlfriend?” Jimmy questions, his eyebrows rising high on his forehead.

“Ye- Yeah, my girlfriend,” he stutters, feeling like it’s the wrong answer.

“Sounds like you need to get back in the saddle, Red. Have some fuckin’ fun.” Jimmy leans forward and whispers in his ear, “I got a joint in my hotel room if you wanna take your mind off your girl.” Goosebumps erupt across his skin as Jimmy’s warm breath fans down his neck. Part of him wants to go, but he knows it would be too dangerous. Plus, he’s never been high before.

“Um, I, um really shouldn’t. Drugs are illegal and all.”

“Fuck, Archer. You need to live a little. Loosen that bow tie and take off those glasses. You gonna do what your fuckin’ mommy and daddy say for the rest of your life?”

“No, no of course not. I just, umm…” Ian doesn’t know what to say. He was just telling himself he should take a few risks. Maybe he should go?

“It’s one block away. Don’t be a fuckin’ pussy, Red. Let me show you how to party.” Jimmy stands up and tilts his head to the side, waiting for an answer.

Ian hesitates for a few more seconds, then throws his stuff in his backpack and stands up before he can change his mind. “Lead the way,” he says.

“Atta-boy,” Jimmy replies, winking at him.

*

Thirty minutes later Ian finds himself in a cheap ass hotel room, lying on the bed next to Jimmy smoking a joint as he sips on a beer. He feels fucking fantastic. Jimmy is beautiful; the way he smokes is sexy and the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down when he chugs back on his beer is mesmerising. Fuck, he doesn’t even know what he’s thinking right now. A dude can’t be beautiful. Jesus, what is in this weed? He doesn’t really give a fuck because he feels so good. So relaxed. So horny. His cock is at half-mast and he’s giggling like a teenage girl.

“You like it, Red? You feel good?”

“Fuck yeah I do, Jimmy. Why haven’t I done this before?”

“Don’t know, Red. Guess you were waiting for the right guy.”

Ian laughs his head off. What does Jimmy mean, waiting for the right guy? “Don’t you mean waiting for the right time?”

Jimmy slips out of his leather jacket, dropping it to the floor, then sits up and throws a leg over him, sinking down onto his lap. Ian isn’t sure what’s happening, he seems slow to react, and he stares open mouthed at the man straddling him. Jimmy licks his lips and gazes at his chest. 

“No, I mean waiting for the right guy.”

Ian suddenly feels breathless and his hands find their way to Jimmy’s knees. His cock is getting harder by the second and Jimmy must feel it under his ass. It never felt like this when Kristin sat in his lap. This feels different. And good different. 

“Red, you’re doing great baby. Gonna get you back in the saddle real fuckin’ soon.” 

Jimmy grinds down on his dick and a squeaky moan escapes Ian’s lips. Oh, what the fuck is happening? He pushes his pelvis up without thinking, watching a satisfied smile spread across Jimmy’s face.

“How about we take these off?” Jimmy says, leaning forward and removing his glasses. He can see up close so it’s okay and they were fogging up anyway. Next thing Ian knows, Jimmy is pulling his bow tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Jimmy, what are you doing?” he whispers.

“Making you more comfortable. Don’t you want to be more comfortable?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Jimmy finishes with his buttons and opens his shirt, exposing his chest. After looking at him for a few seconds, Jimmy runs his hands through his chest hair before circling over his nipples, which spring erect under his touch. Ian closes his eyes, pleasure spreading through his body. When he opens them, Jimmy is pulling his wife beater over his head.

“Jimmy, I’ve never done this before. You know, anything with a man.”

“It’s okay. I’ll go slow. Make you feel fuckin’ good.”

Jimmy leans forward and connects their lips—softly at first. He moans, those full lips opening and sucking at his top lip. Ian opens too and slides his tongue out, finding Jimmy’s and sending sparks of pleasure to his cock, now straining hard between Jimmy’s ass cheeks. Just when he feels confident enough to use his hands, Jimmy pulls away and gazes at him. 

A thumb brushes his cheek, then down across his lips, before trailing down his chest to his abs. “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you, Red?”

“Not se- sexy like you,” he stutters, nerves fluttering in his stomach. Jimmy’s voice and the teasing look in his eyes are doing things to him. And he likes it.

“I think you’re sexy as fuck. Now let’s get a look at you.”

Jimmy pops his jeans and unzips him, then moves back between his legs, shedding both jeans and boxers in one go. Jimmy moans and licks his lips once Ian’s cock springs free, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. 

“Shirt off, Red,” Jimmy instructs, and Ian is glad to have something to do so he doesn’t start stroking himself. He watches Jimmy stand and remove his own jeans at the end of the bed. Ian has seen dicks before—in the locker room at school and in porn—but this is different. Yeah, he knew he liked looking at dicks, but that didn’t mean anything, did it? Jimmy’s is thick—fucking thick - and beautiful.

Jimmy climbs back on the bed, up between his legs, cock and balls hanging hard and heavy, then licks into his slit to collect his pre-cum. “Oh fuck, oh fuck Jimmy. Are you gonna suck me off? Kristin never did this. Fuck, I might cum.”

Jimmy doesn’t answer, just lowers down and swallows him whole. “Holy shit,” he says, throwing his head back. Jimmy slides up and down on his cock - the warmth, the pressure, everything, perfect. Pulling off with a pop, Jimmy says, “Eyes on me, Red. And I want you to cum. Gonna make you cum twice since it’s your first time.”

He lifts up onto his elbows and watches Jimmy’s lips wrap around his cock again. It feels better than any sex he’s ever had with Kristin, and he thrusts up into Jimmy’s mouth as he nears his release. Jimmy is moaning and pulling on his own cock, making Ian pant like he’s run a marathon. 

“Gonna cum gonna cum. Feels so fucking… ahhh, ahhh, fuuuuuck my god,” he screams out, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, his eyes captivated as Jimmy takes his load into his mouth. So fucking hot. Just when he’s about to relax, Jimmy grabs his legs and pushes them back to his chest, exposing his ass. Then Jimmy dribbles his cum over his hole. Using his tongue, he spreads it over him, lapping and swirling around his rim. It’s warm and wet and Ian thinks he is going to pass out with pleasure. Within minutes, his cock starts to harden again, Jimmy easing his tongue inside as his hole loosens under the pressure. 

Ian doesn’t understand what is happening. He suddenly has this deep desire for Jimmy to put his cock inside him. What would that feel like? To be filled up with that thick juicy cock. “Jimmy, are you gonna fuck me? Can you put your cock in me? Wanna feel it.”

Jimmy sits up, lips glistening with his cum. “Not so shy anymore, Red?” Then a finger penetrates his ass and his breath hitches with the shock of it. “Relax baby,” Jimmy says, stroking his cock in one hand as he slides the finger in and out of his ass. Ian relaxes as he adjusts to the new feeling, his cock now rock hard again. “Gonna add another one, okay?”

Ian just nods in agreement as Jimmy slide another finger in. He rocks his pelvis up into Jimmy’s hand and then down onto his fingers, suddenly hitting on a spot that sends a buzz through his body. “What the fuck, Jimmy? What was that? Felt so good.” Jimmy does something with his fingers, and it happens again. “Fuck yeah, right there.” 

Jimmy smiles at him, “That’s your prostate pretty boy, makes you cum like a motherfucker.”

“Fuck Jimmy, rub it again, fuck, can your cock rub it. Get your cock in me, Jimmy.”

Jimmy pulls his fingers out and reaches for a bottle of lube on the nightstand, slicking up his own cock. “How you want this, Red?”

“Don’t I need to bend over or get on all fours? Isn’t that how men fuck each other?”

Jimmy laughs and climbs back on the bed, between his legs. “Nah Red, men can do it in the same positions straights can. I’m thinking I might like you under me, so I can watch you fall apart.”

“Okay,” he says, heart beating fast, nervous all over again.

Jimmy shuffles forward on his knees and lines himself up. “This is gonna fuckin’ burn at first. I’ll go slow.”

“Okay,” is all he manages to say.

Ian feels this extreme pressure as Jimmy’s cock pushes into him and he breathes deeply, trying to deal with the burn. “Fuck, are you in yet?”

“Bout half-way. Relax Red, you’re doing good. Taking my thick cock.” Jimmy brings his body over as he pushes further inside, their chests coming together as Jimmy kisses him. Ian’s cock has lost his erection, but he relaxes into the kiss and he feels his arousal building again. They lick into each other’s mouths and he wraps his arms around Jimmy’s back to hold him tight. After a couple of minutes, Jimmy starts slowly thrusting inside him and pleasure rises while the pain fades. His cock is hard and rubbing between their two bodies and he wants to kiss Jimmy forever. 

Jimmy licks and bites down his neck, moaning, “Fucking good, sweet tight ass.” Ian wonders why has he never done this before? He wants this all the time. Wants Jimmy and his cock and his mouth and his hands all over him. “Red, you ready to get in the saddle? Show me what you can do.”

Jimmy pulls out and lies down on his back next to him. “Come on Red, ride my cock. Make me cum deep inside that virgin ass.”

Ian isn’t sure about this. What if he doesn’t have the moves? And he’ll be on show, with Jimmy looking up at him. He sits up and places his leg over Jimmy’s pelvis so he’s kneeling over his cock. “Can you help, Jimmy?”

“Course, I’ll hold my cock still, you feel back there if you need to and guide yourself down.”

Ian does just that, feeling awkward, but keeping his fingers there so he can touch around his rim, feel the stretch, Jimmy’s cock getting swallowed inside him. His own cock stands erect, leaking, and ready to explode for a second time. He won’t last much longer. Finally, when he’s sitting all the way down on Jimmy’s lap, he stops to look at the man below him. His eyes are beautiful, and they are looking up at him like Ian is something special. He thought Jimmy was a bad boy back at the college but maybe he’s not. 

Jimmy slaps his ass, but not too hard. “Fuckin’ ride me baby.”

So Ian does. He starts slow, rolling through his hips like he does when he’s dancing. He feels sexy and in control and fucking free. Jimmy is moaning under him and muttering words of encouragement as he builds his speed. When Jimmy reaches his hands up, Ian clasps them, helping him balance as he fucks down onto Jimmy’s cock with everything he’s got. And then he finds that sweet spot inside himself and his vision blurs with the pleasure. Jimmy grabs his cock and starts pumping it for him. It’s sensory overload—both in his ass and his cock.

“You want my cum, Red? Want me to shoot my load deep in your sweet ass?”

“Yes, fuck yes!” he yells, his head rolling back, eyes closing. He clenches his ass, loving the rub of Jimmy’s cock across that special spot. Then he feels it; the pulsing, the flood of warmth as Jimmy explodes inside of him. Ian moans loudly, his own orgasm spreading pleasure throughout his entire body, different from his normal orgasms, fucking mind-blowing and intense.

Ian collapses on top of Jimmy, feeling boneless and euphoric. Strong arms wrap around him, their breathing slowly returning to normal. After a few minutes he sits up and pulls off Jimmy’s cock, some cum seeping out of his ass. He lays down beside the man, wondering what happens now. Jimmy breaks the silence, “So straight boy, you think you like cock now or going back to pussy?”

He kisses Jimmy first before he replies, “Think I always liked cock, just hadn’t met the right guy. Til now.”

Jimmy cracks up laughing. Like laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes.

“What the fuck, Mickey? That was amazing. What’s so fucking funny?” Ian says, slapping his husband’s ass.

Mickey wipes at a tear and finally stops laughing. “Ian, it _was_ fuckin’ amazing. Just your corny ass line at the end there—‘just hadn’t met the right guy, til now’—so fucking gay. And Archer? I couldn’t use that name, I had to stick with Red. But I loved the glasses and the bow tie. Took me 10 minutes to stop smiling when I first saw you, that’s why I was late.”

“Hey Mick,” he says, pulling his husband on top of him, “you’re fuckin’ great at that.”

The mood in the room changes again and they kiss passionately. “Told you I’d fuck you good. But don’t get any ideas. Special occasion only. Your dick was made for going in _my_ ass.”

Ian chuckles, “My dick agrees. Is this a pay by the hour motel? And where have you been hiding that joint?”

“We have the room til four and I haven’t been hiding the joint. I got it yesterday just for today. Did Fiona call you back about us adopting Liam?”

“Yeah, she thinks it’s a great idea. We need to get some paperwork to her and then we can get the process started.” Mickey rolls off him, facing away, and Ian knows his husband wants some post-coital spooning. He wraps his arm around Mickey, and they thread their fingers together, then he peppers kisses across his shoulders and neck. “Love you, Mick.”

“Love you too.” Mickey kisses his hand like he always does.

“You want to do more fantasies? More role play or something different?”

“You got something in mind?”

“I don’t know, maybe we could try some sex toys or public sex or whatever.”

Mickey pushes his ass back. “Maybe we could combine one of those with a role play.”

“We could. It’s your turn to pick. So think about it and let me know.” Ian breathes in, his husband's scent calming him. “You wanna sleep? Just feel like holding you with no interruptions.”

“Set an alarm for us. I can sleep. I’m tired from doing all the work.”

Ian leans over to grab his cell off the nightstand and sets an alarm. “As if you did all the work, you made me ride you. You just laid there and took in the show.”

Mickey chuckles and reconnects their hands. “And what a fuckin’ show it was, Gallagher.”

“Can’t believe you called me baby.”

“Seemed to fit the scenario. Didn’t mind it as much as I thought I would.”

Ian wriggles closer, making sure his flaccid dick rests in the curve of Mickey’s ass cheeks. “I didn’t mind it either.”

“Ian, I can feel you smiling back there. Shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

“Okay, babe”

“Not fuckin’ joking, Gallagher.”

Ian can feel Mickey smiling too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you are interested in me continuing/adding further parts to this series.
> 
> If you are reading "LOVE WILL GUIDE US HOME" then I can say I am aiming to post Chapter 11 on Sunday now - I'm over halfway through so far so I think I can get it done. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this little one shot - please Kudos, subscribe if you want it to be an ongoing series, or user subscribe, plus you know I love comments! :)  
> Take care everyone!  
> Rachael x  
> Twitter @dancelovermk


End file.
